


I'll Come Back To You

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, implied open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn played with the elastic on his boxer-briefs. He could decide to take it off or leave it on. Harry was coming home from his weekly golfing trip to L.A. and Zayn wanted surprise him. He’d missed Harry, so much, and he wanted to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently didn't post this here. This was written WAY before Zayn left so enjoy the irony. Haha!

Zayn played with the elastic on his boxer-briefs. He could decide to take it off or leave it on. Harry was coming home from his weekly golfing trip to L.A. and Zayn wanted surprise him. He’d missed Harry, so much, and he wanted to do something special.

And he was horny.

Fuck off he was young. Okay, what to do. Zayn knew Harry would be too impatient, so anything fancy for foreplay would be moot. He himself just wanted Harry’s dick in his mouth. Alright, underwear stays on. Besides, he knew Harry secretly liked to see Zayn hard and tenting his underwear.

Zayn sighed rubbing his palms on the side of his thighs, then crawled on the bed. He nervelessly played with his hand, not knowing what to do with them. Zayn huffed in annoyance at himself. When had he ever been nervous about his body? Zayn reached down and palmed his half hard dick. He bit his bottom lip, dick twitching at the friction. He closed his eyes in concentration, imagining Harry and his mouth. Wet and warm around his dick, and tongue flicking just the way Zayn liked it. Zayn hissed, bucking into his hand, as it moved over his covered dick.

He forced himself to stop, when he was completely hard, dick tenting his briefs. He sighed and flopped onto his back, wondering when Harry would get home.

He fucking missed Harry.

Zayn liked to actually stay home during breaks, but Harry had to move, see the things he couldn’t while on tour. Zayn didn’t mind so much. Sure, his hand and toys got boring, but he managed. They’d worked out a way to deal it. Zayn had Louis and Harry had Liam most of the time, so it was cool. But right now, he’d really like to have his boyfriends mouth on his dick.

Zayn snapped his eyes open when the bedroom door banged open. “Zayn? I’m-” Harry stopped and stared at the sight in front of him. He swallowed thickly, wondering when he got so lucky. “Shit, Zayn. This is hot.”

Zayn sat up on his elbows. “That was the point. Now are you going to gape there all day or…?” He said, raising his hand a beckoning him over.

Harry’s mouth watered, and he nearly jumped onto the bed. “Want to suck you so badly. Been thinking about it for ages now.” Harry moaned, moving so his breath fanned over his crotch.

Zayn’s breath hitched at the sudden warmth. “I-It’s your own fault.” Zayn huffed, lifting his hips to try and find that warmth again.

Harry stopped and looked up at Zayn. “Zayn.”

Zayn smirked, pulling Harry up towards him. “Babe, I’m joking. I know how you are and as long as you come back to me, I don’t care. I love you too much.“

Harry chuckled, moving a hand to rest on his stomach and moving it down. "I don’t think that’s healthy.”

Zayn smirked raising a hand to gently run over Harry’s face.“Nothing about this is healthy, Haz. Never will be.”

Zayn brought Harry down for a kiss, making it clear that he wanted Harry now and he will want Harry as long as Harry wanted him. Harry groaned, sucking Zayn’s tongue into his mouth. He slipped his hand in Zayn’s boxers, grazing his hand over the bottom of Zayn’s dick. “I’ll always come back to you, Z.” Harry whispered, capturing Zayn’s lips before the other boy could talk.

Harry gripped Zayn’s cock and slowly stocked up. Zayn moaned, mind blanking on anything but Harry and what Harry is now doing with his tongue. Harry licked a path down his abs,running opened mouth kisses along the top of his underwear. “I need you in my mouth, need it so bad.”

Zayn gasped, as his boxers were pulled off and his dick was exposed. “Harry, yes.” Zayn gasped. Harry smirked, running his tongue up the underside. He smirked and opened his mouth and swallowed Zayn in one go. “Fuck.” Zayn hisses.

Harry looked up through his lashes at Zayn. His head thrown back and fists clutching the sheets. Harry moved off of Zayn, the other giving a whine. Harry patted his thigh, “Patience, love, and you’ll get to fuck my mouth.” He sat up and worked his pants open, unbuttoned and zipped them then pushed them down his legs, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Of course you aren’t wearing underwear.” Zayn huffed out through a laugh.

Harry just smirked and crawled back over Zayn, taking one of his hands and putting it in his hair. He licked his lips and put the tip of Zayn into his mouth. Zayn moaned and canted his hips forward as the heat that was Harry’s mouth engulfed him. He gasped when Harry swallowed around him then relaxed his throat, looking up at Zayn expectantly.

Zayn cursed, fucking up in to Harry’s mouth slowly. Harry moaned around him. It had been so long since he had Zayn in his mouth and he was loving it. Zayn was fucking into Harry’s mouth in earnest, thrusting in a steady pace while Harry sucked and licked. Harry groaned using his free hand to jerk himself off as Zayn pushed and pulled at his head, just the way he wanted it. He knew Zayn was getting close, dick twitching in his mouth. Zayn panted, hips thrusting sloppily as he neared his orgasm.

“Harry, close, fuck!” He warned, before he was pushing Harry’s head as far down as it would go and coming down his throat.

Harry swallowed what he could, then pulled off with a pop, licking Zayn clean. Zayn watched as Harry wanked himself off, mouth open with pleasure and lips swollen red. He finally came with a shout, making a mess of his hand and thighs.

Harry smirked, locking eyes with Zayn and lifting his hand to his mouth to lick it off, Zayn’s cock giving a half-hearted twitch. “Fuck, Haz.”

Harry smiled, crawling up the bed and flopping himself next to Zayn. “Missed you.” He mumbled, falling asleep right after, jet lag finally catching up to him.

Zayn chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome! [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/)


End file.
